


bai tian bu dong ye de hei

by zhihudechuizi



Category: bai tian bu dong ye de hei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhihudechuizi/pseuds/zhihudechuizi
Kudos: 1





	bai tian bu dong ye de hei

都说富贵人有洁癖

岩胜瞅着那俩铺盖也不顺眼

将炭吉跟那俩铺盖丢给门卫大爷，岩胜带着缘一去购物了。

美其名曰：“搬新家，换新铺盖。”

第一站就带着缘一去了新华书店。

岩胜：“你学文啊？还是理？”

缘一：“俺学理。”

岩胜get两套理科生必备的五三大套餐。

紧接着是逛床品，一楼的双人床三件套都是红色儿的，瞅着就是新婚要用的。要是配着红窗帘红蜡烛花生桂圆红枣之类的还挺搭。

岩胜摸了摸布料，感觉还不如自己买床附带的灰色三件套舒服，但新人新气象，岩胜本着照顾小情儿的新鲜感就问缘一。

“你喜欢啥色儿？大红色儿喜欢不？要啥绒的？”

“俺还是喜欢绿色儿棉被，暖和，一看就符合社会主义核心价值观。”

哟，不得了，小伙还知道社会主义核心价值观，自己这学文的早就把党的教诲教给了当年的政治老师。

缘一提着两套五三，扭扭哒哒的，一个好好的大小伙这个时候跟小姑娘似的。

“哥，俺可以跟你一起做五三，里面的题俺都会，你有啥不懂的俺可以教你。”

不，不了，他还不想重温高三的恐惧。那两套五三有套是给炭吉的，家里要做题的只有你一个。

岩胜找售货员要了套绿色儿的三件套，上面还有国徽，也不知道售货员哪儿翻出来的，顶着售货员瞧神经病的眼神去结账去了。

紧接着岩胜带着缘一在超市买水杯牙刷牙膏毛巾，清一色儿绿色。

岩胜琢磨着自己那黑白性冷淡色调的墙跟地板是不是也要弄成绿色。

“哥，俺感觉蓝色儿的墙挺好的，跟天空似的。”

家里蓝天绿地，回来就是伊犁。

岩胜觉得不行。

晚上岩胜带着小情儿跟小情儿兄弟去吃了顿火锅，告诉他俩之后继续上课，不过是在市里上，不回村了。

不知道是感动的还是被烟火熏得，炭吉抱着五三眼圈红红的，张嘴想要表示感谢。

岩胜一挥手，不用感谢哥，都是为人民服务。

“哥，俺是学文的，这玩意儿俺看不懂…”

……

俩18岁少年跟26岁老大爷们吃火锅还是比较羞涩的，直到三两瓶啤酒灌下去…

俩小孩都醉了，一个拼命从火锅里捞虾滑放进岩胜碗里，一个抱着酒瓶子不说话。

一听啤酒，小孩儿们就喝了五六瓶，剩下的全被岩胜对瓶吹。

缘一其实想帮岩胜喝酒，岩胜一瞅人醉了，端着白开水哄着让他喝。

缘一一口气喝了三壶水，跑了两次厕所。

岩胜酒量还好，只要不是红白混着喝，就不会醉。

想到跟仨死党吃火锅的时候啥酒都混着，喝到最后都不知道喝的啥味儿的。

岩胜瞅着醉醺醺的俩小孩感慨。

还是俩毛都没长齐的小屁孩儿。

……

那毛没长齐的小屁孩儿那也是我包的小情儿！

把炭吉交给看门大爷后，岩胜扛着缘一上楼准备办事。

从门开后俩人就亲上了，岩胜prprpr地吮着嘴唇，缘一就是不张嘴。

不张嘴咋办？

掐脸啊！

岩胜一手掐着缘一没多少肉的脸颊，双齿轻咬着下唇，恶狠狠地说。

“你他吗的张嘴啊？舌吻没见过吗？”

感受着坚硬的舌头在口腔舔来舔去，没有一点色情的意味。

岩胜感慨。

真尼玛的第一次，还是个雏儿。

也不是说雏儿不好，就是麻烦，要自己手把手教。

岩胜将自己扒得一干二净，将缘一压在床上，双舌在对方口腔中舔来舔去，左手伸进卫衣里揉胸右手隔着屁股摸着屁股。

感觉差不多了，岩胜掏出回来之前在药店买的润滑油，准备开始破雏儿的第一步。

也不知道厂家咋设置的，岩胜掰了半天也没掰开。

缘一起身主动prprpr地舔着岩胜嘴角，跟小狗似的。

岩胜一个手抖，还没开盖儿的油掉到沙发上。

缘一羞答答的将油拿在手里，表示自己来。

小情儿主动要自己给自己扩张岩胜还是第一次见【你之前也没过小情儿啊】，抱着胸看着缘一“啪嗒”一声将油弄开，倒了他自己一手。

然后双方上下位交换，岩胜躺在沙发上，缘一坐在岩胜身上，两人的柱状体摩擦在一起。下半身的娇嫩皮肤摩擦着缘一粗糙的裤子形成快感。

乘骑式，小情儿还挺会玩。

缘一拉开裤链，脱下内裤，让两人的兄弟坦诚相见。

豁，别看人小，兄弟还挺大。

缘一又低头舔着岩胜的嘴唇，岩胜用双臂勾住缘一脖子，忘我的亲吻着，就等着小情儿扩张好，一杆入洞。

亲着亲着岩胜就感觉不对劲了。

小情儿不像是给他自己扩张啊？

自己py那的手指咋回事？

岩胜怀疑小情儿想搞自己，并有了证据。

这沾着油的手指一直在戳着自己的jh。

这哪行啊？不是说好的我上你吗？咋地？造反啊？

岩胜想推开缘一痛骂他一顿。

没推动，正好手指也进jh了，要死不死的正好碰到qlx。

差点s出来。

都说没有人能拒绝qlx的快感！没有人！

岩胜感觉这样也行，于是躺平了等着缘一继续搞。

可缘一是个雏儿啊，雏儿哪知道啥时候该进洞啊？

就这点知识还是小时候炭吉拉着他去瞅村里俩找不到媳妇的大老粗胡搞才知道的。

岩胜就感觉那爪子就跟羽毛似的，一会儿戳一下，一会儿又不戳了，弄得他里面痒痒的，欲求不满。

可能是小孩儿也受不了长时间的舌吻，缘一终于直起身子来，然后被岩胜一脚踹翻。

岩胜也不想啥当不当1了，直接扶着缘一的柱状体坐了上去。

得亏缘一扩张那么长时间，不然岩胜下一秒就要进医院听“菊花残”了。

缘一跟被强迫似的，羞的捂起了脸。

岩胜双手握着缘一的胸，一上一下做着活塞运动，小腰扭得特别欢。

他感觉此时他跟在酒吧池子里跳舞的发小没差别了，自己这种一进酒吧就抱着枸杞菊花茶坐在沙发上瞅着别人扭腰的老干部终于也可以尽情摇摆了。

“哥，轻点…嗯…你轻点。”

轻屁啊，老子在被你干，不是你被老子干啊!

“哥，你这样扭腰闪了咋办？”

听听，这是人话吗？

岩胜考虑下自己的年纪以及久坐办公室的腰，愤恨的停下了舞蹈，开始了最初的活塞运动。

都说男人三十猛如虎，这岩胜四舍五入也是猛如虎的年纪，跟个刚下山的母老虎似的死盯着缘一，恨不得咬死他。

缘一被岩胜热情如火的眼神瞅的更害羞了，双手握着岩胜的腰，给老男人借力。

缘一感觉自己的小兄弟此时就是一座火山，在各种撩拨下快要喷发出来了，罪魁祸首还嚷嚷着让他s进来。

最终在岩胜咬着缘一耳朵吹气说悄悄话，缘一才s。

猛烈的刺激让岩胜差点咬下缘一的耳朵。

等刺激过去后是腹部的满足感，岩胜摸着腹部露出一个魅惑的笑容。

“我的这里都是你的种哦~”

荡漾的尾音刺激着缘一的大脑神经，他s的更多了。

一次过后，岩胜颠了颠缘一的两个蛋，感觉里面还有存货，舔着嘴唇去浴室清洗了。

缘一还想收拾收拾乱糟糟的客厅，被岩胜吼进浴室。

一进浴室就看到岩胜用两指开着他的穴，乳白色的jy顺着大腿内侧留下来。

“你瞅啥啊？还不过来帮我掏！”

俺没瞅啥，俺就是瞅的鸡儿梆硬。

缘一咽下嘴里因受到刺激分泌过多的口水，上前帮岩胜将体内的液体导出来。

耳边是放水声，缘一又想上厕所。

岩胜一指，马桶就在那儿，自个儿蹲马桶去。

等解决完小兄弟的事情，缘一又被岩胜拉进浴缸洗澡。

洗着洗着岩胜就坐在小情儿的好兄弟上面了，熟悉了流程的缘一也架着岩胜的大腿在水里猛烈冲刺。

也不知道俩人做了多久，做了多少次。

第二天，生活作息规律的俩人差点没起来。

岩胜醒的比缘一晚，出门就闻到一股大米粥的味儿。

去厨房一瞅，锅里熬着大米粥，旁边也不知道缘一哪儿弄来的咸菜嘎达。

“今儿早上就吃这些啊？”

岩胜表示嫌弃。

缘一红着脸说。

“你昨儿晚受伤了，要吃清淡点，不然容易便秘。”

便秘你大爷。

岩胜一招手。

“走，哥带你喝羊汤去。”

“锅里的咋办？”

缘一满脸写着不想浪费食物。

岩胜从柜子里掏出保温桶，将大米粥全倒里面，咸菜嘎达用塑料袋装着，全给了看门的炭吉。

“你慢慢吃，我带缘一去别的地儿吃羊汤去。”

“……”

炭吉：我今儿早上刚遛弯吃了俩煎饼果子！加火腿肠俩蛋的！

吃完早饭，岩胜打开了淘宝。

“缘一，你喜欢啥味儿的？”

“啊？”

“唔，全是水果味儿的。你喜欢啥水果？”

“我不知道啊？”

岩胜把手机放在缘一脸上，显示着上面的内容。

全是安全套。

缘一羞答答的指了指。

“啥味儿？”

“柠檬的吧。”

岩胜下单，24片，四个套装。

“行吧，等周三到货了这周就把这些都用完。”


End file.
